AustriaxFem Sealand (request)
by tschmok
Summary: Lemon - Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1-1

This is a request for my dear RP friend. Her chara is Fem!Sealand and she's obsessed with Austria. Sorry if I missspelled something or did grammar mistakes.

**Warning:** MA-RATED. This is a lemon. That means sexual content. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>Wendy looked to her crush. She watched his slender fingers hitting the keys. The girl got lost in the sound of his music. She loved so much about him. His face and in general everything. Whenever she looked at him she got a melting feeling. Why, damn, didn't he notice her love for him?<p>

Roderich looked up.

"Huh? Is something wrong?", he asked her. His purple orbs looked into her blue ones.

Again. This melting feeling. She started to lean closer unconciously.

That startled the Austrian. His cheekes flushed slightly because actually he had a crush on the girl in front of her, but he was afraid the age difference would scare her away and now she was making the move...! He gulped and thought: _Now's your chance! Now or never!_

Wendy's eyes widened when her crush kissed her suddenly but then she melted comepletely into the kiss and closed her eyes. Instinctively she wraped her arms around his neck and the Austrian shuddered. Was this reallity? Both of them couldn't believe that they had the same feelings for each other all the time.

Roderich pulled back and cupped her face in his hands, leaned his forehead against hers and whispered softly: "I love you..." His gentle smile made her mind go blank.

"I love you, too...", she answered and took off his glasses slowly. He didn't resist because he actually didn't need them. He wore them for apperiances. But in front of her he didn't mind showing his real face.

Wendy's breath stopped for a while when she saw how much sexier he looked without his glasses. She couldn't help to kiss him again, putting his glasses onto the abadoned piano. Her hands traced hungrily over hisface until he touched his mole. Then suddenly the Austrian groweled and wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, pressed her body against his. She gasped and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. Wendy moand quietly and her fists clenched his shirt. She wanted more. His kisses were so sweet, sweeter than anything else she ever tasted before. And so she wimpered when he pulled back. His darkened eyes looked into hers and a smirk grew onto his face. She felt a chill down her spine.

"Let's continue this somewhere more comfortable~", Roderich whispered into her ear and licked the shell. She couldn't do anything else than to nod and hid her blushing face in the crook of his neck.

He wraped her legs around his waist and stood up, his hand on her thights. She was carried into his bedroom and he droped her gently onto his bed. He standed in front of the bed and slowly took off his shirt. She watched every movement with hungry eyes and reached out for him. He craweled onto the bed and hovered over her, his lips meeting hers again.

Wendy's hands ran over his perfect chest and over his sides to his back. Her head got dizzy from all the kisses but she wanted more. Wanted to touch him, to feel him.

* * *

><p>MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know it's evil to stop here, but I think maybe I could write a part 2... It's no use writing a lemon if the beginning already sucks. It's my first time writing a lemon and English even isn't my native language so it is a little bit difficult for me to write my first lemon in English. Sorry if I annoyed you with stopping here... Don't kill me...! .\


	2. Chapter 1-2

Well, as you can guess... I was begged to continue so I will~

**Warning:** This is a lemon. Means sexual content. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>His lips left her lips and started to make their way down to her neck. She felt his wet lips touching her bare sensitive skin and a moan escaped her when he finally found her sensitive spot. The Austrian smirked and placed his lips onto this spot and started suck it, earning another moan from Wendy. While he pleasured her with his lips his hands slide up and down her side, slowly pushing her shirt up until it revealed her bra. She blushed when his slender finger started massaging her breasts over her bra.<p>

"R-Roderich...", she mumbled embarrassed.

"Mmmmh?" His lips vibrated over her skin and and send more pleasure down her spine and he bit gently her sensitive spot.

She couldn't respond. Her fingers dig into the muscles of his back and she threw her head back to give him better access. His teeth dig deeper into her flesh and made her lose her mind more and more. She felt light and even didn't notice how he unclasped her bra and slid his hand under the thin fabric. Her body grew hotter and hotter with every touch.

The Austrian pulled back form their passionate kiss and gently took off her shirt and bra. Then he bend over and bit one of her erect buds. Wendy bit her lip and shook her head slightly. Her hands buried deep into his hair, she pulled him closer to herself. It was her way to beg for more. With a smirk he understand and continued sending her shivers down her spine and pleasured her with his lips. Her head felt dizzy and the desire grew more and more powerful.

"A-Ah... Roderich... I need you... ", she moaned when he bit her other nipple. She wanted him so bad.

Austria looked into her narrowed eyes, a blush on her face.

"Please... ", she begged him and pulled him closer and crushed her lips onto his.

He didn't hesitate to kiss her back and positioned himself. With one fast movement he thrust into her and she gasped.

The pain at the beginning turned quickly into pure pleasure and she nodded to show him she was ready. He moaned and began moving, first with steady and slow movements to not hurt her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Ah... Wendy... So tight... ", he moaned when he leaned over, his eyes locked with hers.

Both their bodies were covered with sweat and the room was filled with the sounds of their moans and the slapping of skin to skin. The Austrian's thrusts grew faster with each minute and both felt the end near. The knot of pleasure threatened to explode and her mind was blank. All she felt was this incredible feeling of being together with him.

"R-Roderich... I'm... Ah..."

He nodded. "Ja. M-Me, too... "

Austria pressed his lips against hers and finally reaches his climax, releasing his seed in her warm body. Wendy followed right after him and hold him tight.

It was quiet in the house again, there was no sound except from their panting. He slowly pulled out and collapsed next her, pulled her into his arms and hold her against his chest.

"I love you, Wendy... "; he whispered with husky voice and kissed gently her head.

"I love you, too... ", she mumbled and snuggled into his warmth, letting herself slowly drown into sleep.

* * *

><p>I know myself it's not perfect and I am seriously sorry! I hope you liked it anyway...<p> 


End file.
